gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Diva (Episode)
Diva is the thirteenth episode of Glee's fourth season, and the seventy-ninth episode overall. It premiered on February 7, 2013. Kurt is getting worried as he and Rachel begin to drift apart since she became more egotistical after winning the Winter Showcase. He begins to plan out a diva-off challenge, known as "Midnight Madness," to thrash Rachel and ensures that he is prepared to win. Back at McKinley, Finn needs to find a large topic so that the New Directions are able to have the right attitude to tackle Regionals, and in order to help, Ms. Pillsbury thinks of "Diva Week," where the New Directions are set out to beat each other to be the winner. Santana makes a surprising return to Lima from Louisville, after finding out about Sam and Brittany's relationship which ends with Santana making a huge decision about her future. Tina begins to properly confront her feelings towards Blaine, using the week's assignment to assist her and Emma begins to stress out because of her wedding next week which ends up leading to an unexpected event. The episode was directed by Paris Barclay and written by Brad Falchuk. Plot The episode opens in New York, where Rachel is showcasing her talent to the students at NYADA. Kurt states that she is becoming a nightmare and acting like a diva since she won the Winter Showcase. He is jealous to see Rachel and her new found friends discussing the upcoming Funny Girls auditions. He is tired of seeing her show off her skills, going out with Brody, leaving the bathtub dirty, consuming all the hot water and clogging the sink with her hair extensions. In Lima, Emma is struggling with the preparations for her wedding, scheduled for the following week. It's revealed that Will's campaign has been a huge success. Finn sits near her and questions her about the wedding. She explains about the wedding and the honeymoon plans. Finn then states that he is a bit undecided what to do with the Glee Club for Regionals. Emma reflects a bit and then tells Finn to try to encourage through a competition, just as Will did with the Glee Club in the past. Finn and Emma announce to Glee Club the idea of the Diva Week to make find to the kids their inner strength and security in their voice. Emma tells the club the definition of a 'Diva' which results in mixed reactions. The Girls, Blaine and Wade are shown to be excited, especially Wade who claims to be the only diva in the Choir Room. Even Tina, Blaine and Marley express themselves about it, along with Brittany who kicks off the performance of Diva. Meanwhile, at home, Rachel and Kurt have a discussion after he blurts out that he is tired of her behavior recently. Kurt says he can beat her at any time, strengthened by the fact that his performance at the Winter Showcase is still the topic of discussions lately. Rachel takes on the challenge of the so-called Midnight Madness Diva-Off. She reminds him of their sophomore Diva-Off to which Kurt reveals that he purposely missed the note, Rachel is upset by this, feeling that he demolished all her certainties. Tina approaches Blaine and gives him a kit to get rid of his cold and flu. Walking through the corridors, he thanks her and tells her that he wants to make the Glee Club believe that men can be divas too. He states he will do so by using a full dose of Freddie Mercury. Blaine begins singing Don't Stop Me Now ''at the piano. The Glee Club are shown to enjoy the performance extremely, all singing and dancing along. Later, when they are talking about diva's, Finn and Emma announce the return of a special Diva. Santana arrives through the door with a few cheerleaders from Lousiville and they begin to, perform ''Nutbush City Limits. Everyone seems to enjoy the performance, except for Tina. Brittany gets up and high-fives Santana, and asks her why she cames to town without telling her, to which Santana replies by asking why she didn't tell her that she was dating Sam. She reveals that she found out in a phone call from Tina. Santana then says that she has a girlfriend and gives her girlfriend Elaine a kiss on the lips. In New York, Brody explains to Rachel what the Midnight Madness is: a challenge to the death with one song that will give eternal glory to the winner. Back in Lima, In Ms Pillsbury's office, Finn consults with Emma about Rachel. She advises him to date someone. Emma also asks to help with the preparations for the wedding. He chooses from a centerpiece of white flowers instead of blue saying they represent purity just like her. Santana and Sam meet in the auditorium, where they sing Make No Mistake (She's Mine) to try to win the hand of Brittany. Unknown to them, Brittany witnessed a portion of their performance with a frown on her face. Blaine and Tina continue to speak in front of the lockers. Tina admits that she does not feel like a diva and believing she has no chance to win Diva Week. Blaine offers to help her and invites her to his house in the afternoon to find the perfect song. At Blaine's house, Blaine and Tina lie down on the bed and consult some of the biggest hit song of old school divas, including Cher, Aretha Franklin and Madonna. Blaine begins to feel tired and lies down on the bed. Tina, ready to express her feelings, tells him that she is falling in love with him, and that they can both have a sexless relationship. She turns around to see that Blaine is really asleep. Tina then proceeds to sit on Blaine's stomach and apply the vaporub to his chest. Crying, she comes off him and rests her head on his chest. In a secluded classroom at NYADA, Brody presents the Midnight Madness and opens the scene to where Rachel and Kurt compete against each other with the song Bring Him Home, from the musical Les Miserables. At the end of the song, as per protocol, people who attended the performances line up on the side of their favorite, and Rachel's followers pick Kurt's side resulting in a close run win for Kurt. Sue Sylvester offers Santana a job of being in charge of the Cheerios, Santana thinks this is great because she will be able to stay closer to Brittany. She asks Sue to not tell her mother that she dropped out from college. Sue then replies by saying she couldn't because she doesn't speak Spanish. Tina confronts Blaine and gets mad at him for not understanding that she has feelings for him. Before Blaine can get a proper explanation of what has happened, Tina starts the performance of Hung Up, dressed like Madonna in the music-video, starting in the school corridors and quickly moved to the school yard. Later on, Emma and Finn are begin to announce the winner of Diva Week, much to her own shock, Tina wins. Later in the halls, Blaine gives a chocolate rose to Tina and asks her to forgive him, he then he invites her to go to Mr Schue's with him as his date. She is extremely pleased and agrees. Emma is going crazy whilst trying to plan her wedding as due to her OCD she feels everything has to be absolutely perfect. With Carl Howell she abandoned the details and their relationship eventually ended. Finn tries to calm her down and ends up kissing her before walking out of the room leaving her speechless. In the auditorium, Brittany talks to Santana because she wants to find out why she lied. Brittany, in fact, found that Elaine, the cheerleader who pretended to be dating Santana, was actually bribed with a couple of concert tickets and special T-shirts. Santana apologizes but Brittany tells her she is not going to leave Sam, because he makes her feel like smart. However, Brittany wants Santana to get her self a real girlfriend, but not a best friend because she already has one of those. Inspired by Brittany's speech as she once again calls her a genius, Santana sings Girl On Fire, leaving the school and going to New York. At the end of the song, Santana exits a train station and walks up to Kurt and Rachel's apartment, telling them she's "moving in" much to their shock. Songs *'‡ '''cut from the episode. Guest Cast Guest Stars *Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury *Alex Newell as Wade "Unique" Adams *Dean Geyer as Brody Weston *Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose *Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman *Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde *Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn *Oliver Kieran-Jones as Adam Crawford *Patrick Stafford as Sycophant #1 Co-Stars *Kayla Kalbfleisch as Elaine *J.D. Phillips as Sycophant #2 Absent Cast Members *Mark Salling as Noah Puckerman *Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones *Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang *Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester Trivia *This is the eighth time an episode has a song of the same name in it. Home, Dream On, Silly Love Songs, Blame It on the Alcohol, Born This Way, I Kissed a Girl and Extraordinary Merry Christmas all featured songs with the same name as the title as well. *An eighth song, ''Dancing On My Own, ''was going to be sung by Brittany, but was cut for unknown reasons. The scene was never filmed, but it was recorded and released on March, 7th, 2013. *Santana's arrival scene in New York parallels Rachel's from Goodbye. They both emerge from train stations examining their new surrounding in awe, and they are both wearing coats and berets ala Mary Tyler Moore. *This episode drew a 2.2 rating with 6.03 million total viewers. Source *This is a tribute to artists known as 'divas'. Also, Ryan Murphy stated via Twitter that this was a tribute to 'diva week' to Beyoncé in which she is one of the diva artists tributed in this episode. *In a previous episode (Rumours), Santana wore the same necklace that she used for ''Songbird in Make No Mistake (She's Mine). Quotes Gallery Diva 1A-q pDJCMAAO0vu.jpg Diva 2A-rADBFCIAAlqKj.jpg|Bring Him Home Mff4ruFXDa1qa93lwo1 500.jpg|2012 tumblr_mgc5ttsSwZ1qc7ddno1_500.jpg tumblr_mgbz0aakGC1rt9qw3o2_500.jpg Tumblr_mgbksp9Eu41rwgozyo2_500.jpg Tumblr_mgblo24gRv1r34efro1_500.jpg tumblr_mgc9agErNY1rlm0e5o1_500.jpg tumblr_mgbq7329cp1ql1znmo1_500.jpg tumblr_mgc2wjzMMd1raq2byo1_1280.png Diva catwalk.jpg tumblr_mgfyz2hY8d1qapv73o1_1280.png tumblr_mggxlc64781r4ezfzo1_500.png BAXXXauCEAIzTM6.jpg|Diva Time! 001~679.jpg A-qyLfHCYAI6VcY.jpg Bring Him Home (Kurt).jpg Bring Him Home (Rachel).jpg Diva.jpg Don't Stop Me Now.jpg Girl On Fire.jpg Make No Mistake She's Mine.jpg Nutbush City Limits.jpg Hung Up.jpg tumblr_mhcmav3zs01qj5p41o8_250.jpg tumblr_mhcmav3zs01qj5p41o1_250.jpg tumblr_mhcmav3zs01qj5p41o3_250.jpg tumblr_mhcmav3zs01qj5p41o2_250.jpg Dressing.png tumblr_mhcmav3zs01qj5p41o7_500.jpg tumblr_mhcmav3zs01qj5p41o6_250.jpg tumblr_mhcmav3zs01qj5p41o5_250.jpg tumblr_mhcmav3zs01qj5p41o4_250.jpg tumblr_mhcmav3zs01qj5p41o11_r1_500.jpg Inch.png Divaina.png Walktina.png Pic Tin.png Tumblr mhcnkuo2h51qj5p41o1 500.png normal_012~274.jpg divablaine.jpg BCC3Dt7CUAAxoz_.png BCCibcvCIAAfczW.png tumblr_mhpt8457qh1rsylg8o2_500.gif tumblr_mhpt8457qh1rsylg8o1_500.gif BCSnnvgCYAATTBV.jpg-large.jpg BCSqb6xCcAAk5y4.jpg-large.jpg Wink santana.gif tumblr_mhptudGRpF1qhmb3mo1_500.gif BCTPrNICUAA4VZM.png-large.png divas.jpg tumblr_mhtd8zVLqG1qlqqbno1_500.png it's_diva_night.jpeg Youlooksogorgeousomg santana.gif Knockknock santana.gif Babygirliloveyou santana.gif Santana121.gif Tumblr mhvuhdIXZz1ruocnto2 500.gif Tumblr mhvuhdIXZz1ruocnto1 500.gif Thegoodbye brittana.gif Divakiss brittana.gif Tumblr mhvulgqwKs1s2g1eho3 250.gif Baby ny!santana.gif Diva!santana.gif Tumblr mhvubr11AR1qfvij1o2 250.gif Tumblr mhvubr11AR1qfvij1o1 250.gif Tumblr mhvtwteKEn1qbz8aro6 r2 250.gif Tumblr mhvtwteKEn1qbz8aro5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mhvtwteKEn1qbz8aro4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mhvtwteKEn1qbz8aro3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mhvtwteKEn1qbz8aro2 250.gif Tumblr mhvtwteKEn1qbz8aro1 250.gif Tumblr mhvrdoUihl1rytpa9o1 500.png Tumblr mhvqzg2ncy1qfyijao2 500.png Tumblr mhvqzg2ncy1qfyijao1 500.png BCm7uwYCMAA5Kfp.jpg-large.jpg proxy1424.jpg 404419_10151426458482044_108318246_n.jpg 535830_10151426458437044_1297510974_n.jpg 560243_10151426458432044_808737791_n.jpg BCnl4ixCYAEfkhT.jpg-large.jpg BCnnM3iCYAAajVl.jpg-large.jpg BCnogzACYAAC7g-.jpg-large.jpg BCnpC0KCYAEXYOw.jpg-large.jpg BCnpYoRCIAAytTH.jpg-large.jpg BCnqpyDCUAACSUp.jpg-large.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-09 om 01.01.01.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-09 om 01.01.13.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-09 om 01.01.18.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-09 om 01.01.23.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-09 om 01.01.32.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-09 om 01.01.36.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-09 om 01.01.42.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-09 om 01.01.52.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-09 om 01.01.57.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-09 om 01.02.06.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-09 om 01.02.10.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-09 om 01.02.17.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-09 om 01.02.22.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-09 om 01.02.30.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-09 om 01.02.34.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-09 om 01.02.39.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-09 om 01.02.43.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-09 om 01.02.47.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-09 om 01.02.50.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-09 om 01.03.02.png.jpg ComebackToMe Brittana.gif Diva nyada kadam.jpg BEnbqt6CQAAoRqd.jpg-large.jpg 540102_504751422894979_612909862_n.jpg morethanperfect_emma.gif pushingtoomuchintothis_femma.gif pooremma.gif ruined_emma.gif cant_emma.gif greatteam_femma.gif stopit_femma.gif wtf_femma.gif Diva.gif 4Wildebrams.gif Videos Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season Four Episodes